Til Death Do Us Part
by angelusgrl
Summary: Someone dies, I'm not going to tell you who. Is slash and if you don't like death then do not read it.


"Harry Potter dead?!" was the question that fell from the mouths of everyone  
in the world. Muggle and Wizard alike. It was true, Harry Potter, The Boy Who   
Lived was now dead. Died to save the world from Voldemort. People from all over the world came to say good - bye to their hero, their Harry Potter. Most of them came to see if it was true. If the great Harry Potter had fallen to his death. If he was really gone and now was rotting away in the earth like some common person. Harry was never a common person. He was always the center of attention, even if he didn't want to be.   
  
He had been buried at the foot of an oak tree that stood by the fountian in front of his big house. The elves said that would be the best place for their Master. Harry had died for them too, they felt they owed him so much, even in death. Harry had lived in his house alone with only the house elves to keep him company. Many people came to the grave site over the last month and a half. So many tears were shed upon the ground of their hero. Out of the hundreds of people that came not a one of them was a close friend to Harry.  
  
No Ron or Hermione, they had gotten married a year after Hogwarts, and were now working for the Ministry of Magic. No Hagrid, he had run off to the states when the war started. No Neville, he had gotten married to Ginny when she got pregnant by him in her seventh year. No Dean or Seamus, they had started a shop somewhere and both were married to Parvati and her sister Padma. No Dumbledore, he had gotten killed by Voldemort's uprise. None of the Weasley clan came, even though they were like a second family to Harry. No Sirius or Remus, they had gotten back together after Sirius had been cleared of all charges. Not even Malfoy came.  
  
  
Soon the people stopped coming. Knowing what they had feard was now true. The leaves began to fall from the trees, the elves kept the house nice. Knowing that it would be what their Master wanted. Soon the snow fell to the ground which held Harry underneith, still no one came. Then came Spring, flowers grew around the grave and the leaves came back to the trees. The wind whispered at night to the stars. Then came Summer. A year had passed and Harry was still gone. Yet no one came. None of his friends. Fall came once more.  
  
Then one day as a fog had settled over the grounds the sound of footsteps came and the distant hoot of an owl. The wind had carried it to the grave and back again. A man came out of the clearing, he was holding Hedwig on his arm. He put the bird on the stone as he fell to the ground. Letting the tears flow from his eyes. The tears he'd been holding back for over a year. He began to hit the ground, taking clumps of dirt with him, each hit cut his hand a little, letting blood pour from them.   
  
He begged the wind to let Harry be alive, he cursed the ground in which his lovers body layed, he begged for forgivness from his lover, and he sobbed letting tears fall so freely. Which was something he was always taught not to do. He caught a hold of himself to speak to the stone in front of him.  
  
  
"Hey my pet. I still have your letter you sent me with your Hedwig. Would you like me to read it for you? It's kind of tattered and stained with your tears but I know it word for word. I'm going to read it to you.  
  
My dearest Dragon,  
I have waited for you for seven years. Hoping you'd return to me like you promised one day you would. With the war I don't think I can hold out anymore with out you my dear. I miss you with all my heart and the only way we'll get through this war is if I sacrifice myself to save the world. I know by the time you get this I'll be dead. Please pet, forgive me.   
  
Seven years without you is hell. Seven years without your touch is like dying everytime I get up. I waited for you to come home to me. For our lips to kiss, for our flesh to touch, for our hearts to beat at the same rate as they once did. I waited for you, for the one I love, for the one I spent five of the most wonderful years of my life.  
  
Do you remember when we met? You wanted to be my friend and I refused you. How can I ever make up for that? How can I say I'm sorry? For I was to be a Slytherin. We could have been partners and friends if I hadn't been such a foolish child. I know I can never make up for that. Do you remember our first kiss? Our first touch? The first time we made love? Do you remember how warm it was to be in the same bed? I do, and Idon't know why. Maybe because you were my first at everything.   
  
I haven't seen you for seven years, I don't even know if your still alive my love. They knew you know. Ron and Hermione. They knew. I found out a year after we broke up at their wedding. I saw you at the end of that asile, you let a tear fall from your cheek, I looked at Ron then back at you, but you were gone. I don't even know if you were really there or not, but that was when they told me. They told me that they had know since fifth year.  
  
We were so mean to each other out in the open weren't we? So horrible, but in each others arms we were loving and nothing else mattered in the world. I miss that. I miss you. I have run out of things to say now love. I have to go, please take care of my Hedwig. I'm sure she'll be no problem to you.  
  
Love Always,  
Your Beloved Harry  
  
  
Do you remember that letter pet? I'm so sorry, I didn't think you'd leave me. Knowing you were out there, living kept me going. But now what am I supposed to do?" Draco asked the stone hoping for an answer.  
  
"You have to go on, Draco." said a womans voice from behind him. Draco spun around to see Ron and Hermione standing there. Hermione was crying softly and Ron looked as if he was ready to give in and just cry forever.  
  
"I'll leave and let you two say good - bye." he whispered as he got up.  
  
"No, don't go. You have just as much of a right to be here as we do. For your the one he loved." Ron said as a tear fell from his eye.  
  
"So? You could have told us sooner. Then I wouldn't have this empty feeling in my stomach." Draco sneered.  
  
"We're sorry, we were hoping one of you would tell us." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh yes, like that would have happened."   
  
"You never know." Ron said.  
  
"Yes, well what do you two know anyway?"   
  
"A lot more then you think they do." said a man from behind Draco.   
  
"Hello Sirius. Hello Remus." Draco said as he hung his head again. They were holding back tears too.   
  
More people started coming. Dean and Seamus with their wives. Ginny and Neville with their child Rose. The rest of the Weasley clan, and Hagrid. They formed a circle around the grave and cried. Each of them cried. Knowing they had been holding their tears for over a year. Rain began to fall and the tears were washed away and into the earth. Soon they began to dry their eyes and just as before they each left. Draco was still there.   
  
"What am I going to do?" he asked the rain that was falling onto his face and lips.  
  
"You could come home to me." said a voice from behind him. Draco spun around to see Harry looking at him.  
  
"You want me to come home to you?"   
  
"Only if you want to. What I wanted to tell you is that I love you my Dragon. Always have and always will."  
  
"Harry. . ."   
  
"Shhh. I want to let you know that I will be with you no matter where you go or what you do. Remember I gave my heart and soul to you my love. So I will wait for you as long as I can. I have to go now. I love you Draco." Harry said as he vanished leaving Draco stunned.  
  
"Harry? Harry!" he screamed as he started to cry again.   
  
  
Knowing he couldn't live without Harry, Draco took out his wand and cast a simple spell. The spell that would take his life. He closed his eyes and felt himself fall into space. He couldn't open them until he felt he was on safe grounds again. He opened his eye to look upon the face of his lover. Harry leaned into him and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Are you hungry my Dragon? We can get you some food if you like. Or we could do other things." Harry said.  
  
"Nah, I'd rather stay here with you my pet." with that said Draco took Harry into his arms and kissed him again.  
  
On the grounds of Harry Potter there was no longer one body in the ground. Now there were two. Those of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, lovers in life. Lovers in death.   
  
  
END  
  
  
Please don't sue. I own none of the charatures. Please no flames, if you didn't like it then tough. I thought it was great. 


End file.
